The Prince and Princess of Anarchy
by JustBeFree
Summary: Jax and Tara meet when they are twelve Tara and Jax the teenage years.
1. 1992

_Once upon a time there lived the prince and princess of anarchy. _

_The prince lived in Charming, how fitting right? While the princess lived in a far away land, Ireland,Belfast to be only problem was the prince was the hier to the throne, while the princess was not. You see the sons of anarchy had no rooms for daughters in their court. _

_They maybe the prince and princess but this isn't a fairytale. Have you ever heard of a fairyltale with blood,guns and betrayal? Me neither! This is the tale of the prince and princess of anarchy._

.

.

**June 1992**

Tara wheeled her bag behind her while following the man in front of her. She had been travelling for nearly a day. She would nearly just throw her bag on the floor and lay beside it but her uncle had other ideas. They were on a strict schedule and someone was waiting to pick them.

"Keep up lass.I don't want to loose you already your mother will have my head for it." Tara looked at her mothers youngest brother and sighed, she really wished she wasn't here. She could only dream of been home in her own bed. This place was to hot for her porecilen skin and she really wasn't wearing the right clothing.

"JT,Tiggy its good to see you. The wee lass is getting tired could you take the bags and maybe I can take hers." Her uncle didn't bother to introduce her just carefully guided her to the truck that was doubled parked outside the airport doors. Apparently they were about an hour out from where they were going. The next thing Tara knew was her uncle dropping her into a bed. "I'll be in the other bed Tara. We're at the clubhouse it's been a long day. " Tara didn't bother trying to argue just fell back asleep.

"Chibs wake up brother" Taras eyes flutered open to see the man called Tig trying to wake her uncle.

"You'll need a bucket of ice water. When he's this tired you'll never wake him any other way." Tara said as she sat up.

"Thanks...Tara right?" "Ai and your Tig" Tig smiled at the young girl. "You think I could have a shower here?"

"I'll just find Gemma and she'll let you know everything. So you're here for the summer?" Tara nodded. "There's a bathroom through there, this is my room. You can have a shower Gem put clean towels in there last night."

.

.

.

" You two little shits better be nice to her. She doesn't know anyone here and she's a long way from home." Opie and Jax nodded at Mary she could sometimes be scarier than Gemma. The Sambel princess and her uncle had arrived last night. Jax and Opie had been threatened by both their mothers to be nice to her. Jax was just hoping the girl wasn't actually a princess type but if she grew up like them he doesn't think she is.

About thirty minutes after they arrived to the clubhouse a man with scars on his face and a young girl appeared from the dorms. The girl he knew was Tara. She was wearing a checked shirt, white sneakers and a pair of demin shorts. Her wair was wavy with an auburn tinge, she had green eyes and porcelain skin. "Hey hunny did you sleep well?" His mother asked Tara as she stood beside her uncle. "I'm Gemma the prez JTs wife, this is our son Jackson who's twelve too and this is Opie the vice prez Pinneys son."

"Its nice to meet ya all." Jax thought Tara had the coolest accent ever, so that's how they really talk in Ireland. "Me ma said thanks for this Gemma. She hopes to come over soon and me da said thanks too." McGee the Sambel prez was one of the first nine and Tara was his only daughter. Gemma had informed Jax that Taras parents had finished a long time ago. Her two older brothers were twins Jack and James. She also had a younger brother called Chris who wasn't McGees.

"Its no problem baby we know if the shoe was on the other foot. McGee would do the same thing." There had been some threats to Sambel but as her older brothers were a year shy of propecting they got to join early and the princess got shipped out. "We've set up a room at our house for you. I hope that's ok your uncle will be staying here and this is no place for a princess." Gemma smiled.

"Thats perfect not that I don't like it here its just its very like home."Tara explained. " So Jax,Opie you going to show me around here?"

.

.

.

**July 1992**

So Jax had to admit this girl was kind of cool. She shot pellet guns, rode quad bikes,dirt bikes, wasn't scared to get dirty and could hold her own. Tig had agreed to bring the three of them to the creek because he actually got great enjoyment from the three of them. The three hiers were batshit crazy and he loved them for that. So Tig had driven the three wild ones along with Chibs to the creek. Business had been slow and Chibs had offically patched over. Gemma had shit to do in Tm, Mary was MIA,JT and Clay were in Vegas visiting Jurey. The kids had been bitching all week about going to the creek. Thomas was still to sick to join them so he was stuck at TM.

"Thanks Tiggy for doing this. I'm not doing to well with this weather." Tara explained from the back of Gemmas jeep. "I think if we have one more water fight at the lot we are getting banned."

"Well it wasn't your brightest idea lassy to use paint instead of water." No it wasn't Tara thought. The prospects had been death glaring Tara and the boys all week since. Gemma even made them help the prospects. They had gotten it on one of the cars in the lot and she was full sure Clay was going to kill one of them.

"The lot needed some colour" Jax said deciding Tara shouldn't be the only one getting shit for this.

"You are going to be so much trouble princess" Tig laughed.

"She already is" "Chibs said shaking his head. It scared him how much she was like his sister.

.

.

.

**August 1992**

"I don't want you to go home" Jax sighed as Tara packed her bags. Her room had been directly across from his the last 6 weeks. He was going to miss her waking him up every day.

"Me either"Opie said handing them both a can of soda.

"I wish I could stay boys but I have to go home see me ma,da and my brothers." Tara would miss her two friends over the last 6 weeks they had become unsepriable. Opie stayed over every night now Mary was gone.

"We could raise some serious hell in school" That they would. They had caused enough trouble in the last six weeks that some people wouldn't raise in a lifetime.

"I promise to write to both of you all the time. I've already told Tig and Gemma I'd call all the time." Gemma had treated her like a daughter for the last six weeks and was going to miss her terribly. Tig just wanted to hear about the trouble she'd caused back home.

"Tara you ready to go darlin'?" Tara nodded to JT. JT was travelling back to Ireland with her. He had stuff to talk to her father about.

"Maybe I can come back next summer?"Tara said fighting back the tears. She didn't want to leave but her life was in Ireland. She had already said her goodbyes to Thomas who was back in hospital.

"You better there's no way your staying away form us. Maybe we can come to Ireland with my dad sometime. Raise some hell in Belfast."Tara smiled she could just imagine it now.

"We better go boys or we'll miss our flight."JT said as he put Taras extra bag in the car. Gemma had bought her loads over the last six weeks.

"Until next summer"

"Next summer"Opie and Jax said together before going in for a group hug.

"You raise hell and I want to hear about it all" Tara smiled before getting into the passengers seat.

"You too Princess"Gemma said kissing her cheek as she ran to the car to say a final goodbye

.

.

.

**So what do you think? My chapters are usually longer there will be more detail in the rest too. Just putting this up to see what people think :)**


	2. 1993

**Thank you very much for such a great reponse. I hope this chapter will live upto the first. I'm sorry for some spelling mistakes I'm currently editing on my phone as my laptop is broking and some mistakes are harder to see. I should have my laptop back later in the week and I will review the chapters I have writte then.**

.

.

.

**December 1992**

_Prince,_

_Its been snowing here the last week. James and Jack threw me out of the clubhouse so Da gave out to the them. Chris and I superglued their boots to the floor in return. James wasn't to impressed he had some croweater in bed with him. I'm suprrised you couldn't here him shouting in Charming. So now I'm band from the clubhouse for a week. I don't really care my brother aren't as fun as they used to be. I sent you,Op and Thomas something small for Christmas. I'm hoping you'll get it before then._

_School has been so boring. My couisn Donna and I got suspended last week. It wasn't my fault someone walked into my fist. That's my story and my sticking to it. Donna kind of helped me out and then Sister Catherine walked around the corner. So i got to stay at home and help my aunt Maureen in the shop. My ma is down south on business. _

_I hope everything is ok in Charming? My Ma said I could come to Charming next summer if my Da says it ok and if its ok with your parents. _

_Tell everyone I said hello._

_I'll write again soon, _

_Princess_

.

.

.

**Febuary 1993**

_Op, _

_I hope your holding everything down there? You better have some new adventures for me when I get back? That's write Tara will be in Charming for Summer. _

_I'm glad you liked your present. I knew Jax and you would appreciate a book on bikes. _

_My cousin Donna might be coming with me this year. She's really cool. You'll like her. She's my partner in crime. _

_Tell Pinney I'm coming back. He'll love to hear that. _

_5 months and counting,_

_T _

.

.

.

**May 1993**

_Princess, _

_I can't believe its only a month until you're here. We've so much new shit here you're going to love it. _

_I'm writing this in detention. Op and I got caught smoking behind the bleachers. Ms Wyatt really has it out for me. _

_How's everything going there? You said its been getting worse? I hope you're staying safe. I still can't believe you and Donna robbed your brothers bag of smoke and sold it at a profit. You do some crazy shit princess._

_Tig can't wait to see you. He wants to see how much shit we can get into this Summer. Mom has your room ready. _

_I got to go Op is giving me shit and detention is over._

_One month Princess,_

_The prince_

.

.

.

**June 1993**

"You're going to love it Donna. Gemma said she's set up the other room for you. Op and Jax are in his is down the hall by Gemma and JTs room." Tara expalined to her cousin excitedly. "From thre pictures Gemma sent, Opie and Jax are after getting so tall."

"Jesus Tara give the lass a break." Grace Doyle said as she flipped through the magazine. She had been in Charming when the first nine made the Sons. Gemma, Mary and Grace were the original old ladies. They have the three original crows, hers is on her lower back.

"Sorry Ma its just been so long since I last saw them." Tara sighed as she looked between her mother and her cousin.

.

.

.

"Gemma" Grace smiled as she wrapped her arms around one of her best friends.

"It's been to long Grace" Gemma said kissing her cheek before turning and engulfing Tara in a hug. "It's good to see your face. The boys have been planning all year for you to come back."

"I've been so excited to come back. Gemma, this my cousin Donna." Gemma looked the small pixie sized girl up and down.

"Nice to meet you Donna. Now Chibs is loosing his shit wanting to see you and Tig wants to hear what hell you've raised." The four woman walk towards what Tara knows is a new jeep.

.

.

.

The boys of Samcro waited eagerly for Gemma to get back. Jax was the first to notice his mother's black jeep, quickly hitting Opie and Thomas to get their attention away from their newest dirt bike.

First to exit the car was a slim women with curves in all the right places. She has auburn hair, green eyes and porcelain skin, she had to be Grace. The next person to exit the car was a pixie like girl, must be Donna. The next was Tara and she had to of hit puberty because she defenitly didn't have those curves last summer.

"Lassies" Chibs jumped from his seat charging at his sister.

"You better put my ass down Chibs. I don't want to have to kick your ass in front of the whole charter. " Grace laughed kissing her brothers cheek. "Jesus Belfast isn't the same without you"

"Come here to Uncle Chibs" Tara laughed as she walked to her uncle who was kissing her all over face.

"Donna McGee" Chibs pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to Charming"

"Trouble get your ass over here" Tara turned to Tig running over and giving him a hug.

"I've missed you Tiggy."

"Missed you too, trouble"

"Tara" Thomas said hugging her. Tara had to admit he looked better than last year. "Thomas good to see you"

"Hey Jax and Op"Tara hugged both boys. "Wow you've gotten tall." Opie had passed out Jax and was now the taller of the two.

"So Tara I'm going to steal your mom and remind her what a really party is." Grace cracked up laughing. "Fuck I forgot your Irish."

"Gemma me Ma drinks whiskey like no one else. I think you lot are the ones in trouble."

"Aye" Chibs agrees wrapping his arm around his sister.

"Jax why don't you show the girls the new room." JT said just throwing his arms around Grace.

.

.

.

"Wow Gemma really goes all out" Donna said as the five stood beside each other looking around the new room. It was a room at the end of the dorms. It had games, a tv, a couch and some beds it was perfect.

"That's Gemma!" Jax said falling to the couch. Opie got some sodas from the mini fridge.

"Things are going to be crazy tonight" Tara said as she lay on the bed. She missed the guys but she was beat, so was Donna. "Wake us up in a while. The flights got us beat." Tara yawned.

.

.

.

Tara woke to the thumping of thunderstruck by ac/dc looking over at the clock it was 9pm they had been asleep six hours. "You were suppose to wake us" Tara said shaking Donna awake.

"You looked beat darlin'"Jax shrugged as him and Opie played there video game.

"Did you just call me darlin'?" Tara wasn't one for pet names and espically not the one JT had picked up for the woman he didn't think were worth getting to know.

"Eh... em... yeah but its just a name babe" Jax wasn't expecting the book thrown to the back of his head.

"Ass" Tara resorted as she got up from the bed.

"Tara isn't great with the whole waking up and being nice to people" Donna yawned as she followed her cousins roll.

"Fuck you McGee!" Tara huffed as she left the room followed closely by Jax.

"Where are you going?"Jax asked as he fell into step with her.

"To get this amazing thing called food."Tara yawned again walking into the clubhouse where the party was begining to fill.

"You know you shouldn't come up here by yourself." Jax said with a knowing look.

"Jackson you know I do know how to handle myself in a clubhouse." Who did he think he was. She grew up in her very own clubhouse.

"Well your title here princess isn't known by the other charters or the hang arounds. " Jax was pissed first she threw a book at him and now she wouldn't take his advice. At thirteen every girl he knew did what he said, espically when they heard how good of a kisser he was from Sadie Woods.

"I'm going to find my Ma and get some food. I'm starving,jetlagged and I have you giving my the third degree. So either come with me and shut up or go back to play video games." Tara snapped as she made her way further into the crowd. She stood at the bar waiting for a croweater to appear. "Can I get 5 burgers and fries"

"You lost little lady?" The croweater looked the teenager up and down.

"No i'm not lost. Now get me my damn food before you get lost." Tara said arm folded staring ar the girl about ten years older than her.

"Jax maybe you should tell your girlfriend the rules about here before she starts running her mouth off ." The older girl said looking at the prince causing Tara to scoff.

"She knows the rules darlin. She's just above them." Jax showed the girl that famous Teller grin. "Darlin" Theres that word again Tara thought who does he think he is some kind of casanova. "I maybe the prince of SAMCRO but this is the princess of SAMBEL."

"Well she ain't in SAMBEL now prince."

"Are you looking to be thrown out of this clubhouse, really your to stupid to be an old lady so what the fuck are you doing here?" Tara screamed at the girl. "You are a croweater you do shit I say and he says because we're apart of the club through blood. My father was a founding member and you damn well better treat me with respect. I don't need the prince to tell you to do shit, you will do it for me now."

" You little bitch" The girl was ready to launch across the bar at an extremely pissed off Tara. Jax looked on in shock as Grace caught the girl head slaming it against the bar. He didn't know where she came from but fuck she was fast. He didn't even think his mother moved that quick.

"Grace what the hell?"Gemma said coming to the scene while the rest of the clubhouse looked on .

"This little sweetbutt just tried to attack my daughter." Chibs was now approaching his sister with caution. She had that death glare he knew to well.

"Oh hell no." Gemma now said grabbing the girl by the throat. "You tried to attack her? The fucking princess?"

"She's SAMBEL I don't see the probelm." The girl said with such fear in her eyes, Tara was beginning to feel sorry for her. Not that sorry though she should really learn her shit if she's going to be a croweater.

"SAMBEL is one of our charters and her Da is one of the first nine. She is also my niece. You treat her with the same respect as the queen or an old lady." Chibs said looking at the stupid bitch who tried to attack his thirteen year old niece. "And you wee lass what the hell are you doing out here?"

"I just woke up and wanted food. Then this croweater" Tara said with venom in her voice. "Refused to give it to me."

"You get the hell out of my clubhouse even if she wasn't who she is, she's still just a kid. We don't like people treating kids like that."JT said coming out of the crowd standing between Jax and Tara.

"Yes bitch get out of this clubhouse."Gemma snapped as she threw her at a prospect to remove.

"Next time we won't be so nice" Grace shouted after her as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "You did good baby. You stood your ground. What did I tell you?"

"Never back down." Tara smiled up at her mother.

"Good wee girl." Grace dropped a kiss to her daughters head.

"You get these kids some food and drop it to their room." Gemma snapped at a croweater who was passing. "Jesus you remind me of a younger me and your mom."Gemma get back to the room, I think you've had enough excitement." Jax caught Tara by the arm pulling her back to the room. It was the first time he had witnessed that firey irish temper Gemma had warned him about. Little did he know it was going to be the first of many.

.

.

.

**So I hope you enjoyed that. I wanted the throw in some letters and give a little bit of background of there lifes away from each other. **

**So what do you think of Grace? Love her or hate her? **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow it'll be a continuation of 1997 and start to 1998! Lets just say 14 is going to be a big year for some of the teens. :) **


	3. 1994

_**Thank you all for the great response. **_

_**A lot of this is just snippets trying to get a feel of both Tara and Jax. The earlier chapters will look into a lot of their home life's and what makes them tick. I promise there'll be longer parts in later chapters. **_

.

.

**February 1994**

It wasn't often Tara was able to get away from the entourage. Her brothers, her dad and her Ma not the mention the extended family watched her like a hawk. She thinks sometimes that's why she likes Charming so much. She still has people watching just from a distance. So here she was at the Valentines dance at the end of the block from the Clubhouse.

Chris was with his Dad. He was twelve and already learning about the cause. She had some knowledge but this year her Ma was teaching her lots. She couldn't know real details. She had been taken martial arts classes and boxing since a young age. You think a girl of fourteen would be into makeup, hair and clothes. She was that too but learning to protect herself was very important. Her life, the family she was born too held a lot of weight. Her mother was a Doyle one of the most infamous families with ties to the IRA. Her younger brothers Dad and the man who she would consider a better father than her own, was from another family associated, the McGraths. Mix the fact that her father is the prez of the outlaw biker club and has known affiliations with the IRA, she was a walking target. She was looked at as weaker in the Clubs eyes because she was girl. Her mother thought her how to be strong, how to hold her own. That is why Tara uses her mother's name and not McGees. James and Jack were his everything. They would take over the club when he went to stand down but what was a girl going to do? She was expected to become and old lady and have her man take care of her. BULLSHIT.

"Hi Tara" Ian one of the members of SAMBELS sons said. Tara cleared her head of her thoughts. Tara had only told Donna last week how cute she thought Ian was. He was about a foot taller than her, blue eyes and dark hair.

"Hi Ian, your Da let you come?" Tara said sipping from her cup. Tara knew there had been a threat made against SAMBEL.

"Yeah, I was kind of sent to watch over you." Ian admitted shyly. "Not that I mind. You're a really cool girl Tara." Tara smiled.

"Thanks Ian you're cool too. You have your eye on anyone here?"

"Maybe one girl" Ian said looking straight at her.

"Me?" Ian nodded putting a piece of hair behind her ear. That's when it happened, her first kiss with Ian Hughes. There were some butterflies and some giggles but it was just how she imagined it.

x x x

**April 1994**

Mia was sixteen and started hanging around the club last week. Jax had already gotten head off her but tonight he was ready, the condom was slipped into his back pocket. He wanted his stupid virginity gone. He had kissed nearly every girl at school and even a few steps more. Tonight he was going to fuck a girl two years older than him all because she wanted entry into the Club life. He knew that and she sure as hell did too.

So here is was inside a girl he never even had a conversation with and he didn't even care. Sex was sex and girls were there to be fucked. He didn't last long but according to Mia he had great potential.

x

**July 1994**

Tara pulled up at the familiar clubhouse with her brothers and her father. Over the last three years she has come here. This year had to of been the longest.

"Tara, Tara." Her dad said trying his best to gain his rebellious daughters attention. She had a massive argument with him before they left Belfast. Her Mother was away in Cork and couldn't bring her this year. "I'm sorry about before but it's just hard to see my little girl growing up." Her father after five months of going out with Ian finally realized he was her boyfriend. Then he tried to forbid her from seeing Ian.

"Yeah well you don't have to worry about Ian and me for six whole weeks." Tara snapped pulling her bag from James hand. You could see the resemblance between Tara and her brother. They had the same hair and eyes.

"Tara, Da is only trying to do what's best." Jack said smiling slightly at his baby sister.

"So it's ok for you to be balls deep in some girl since you were 14 but it's not ok for me to kiss a guy. Double standards anyone?" Tara said throwing her hands in the hair. "You were always the favorites. I'm just the inconvenience that was born a girl. Isn't that right McGee?" Tara snapped looking at her father.

"That's not true Tara. You are my baby girl I love you just as much as the boys." McGee tried to reason with his stubborn daughter. He sometimes thinks she's worse than Grace.

"Well you sure as hell don't show it." Tara grabbed her bag and wheeled it behind her. She didn't bother stopping to give the usual pleasantries just kept going.

"Sorry My Da and Tara just had a huge fight." James told the mystified people waiting for them to arrive.

X X X

Opie ran after his best friend. "Tara you better stop before...Shit" Tara opened the room to find some blonde girl giving Jackson Teller head.

"Just fucking great." "Shit Tara" Jax said pushing the girl away.

"Op come on we're leaving." Tara dragged Opie behind her up to where she knew the dirt bikes were. "You either drive or get on the back." Opie started up the bike while Tara got on the back. "And please tell me you have smoke." Opie nodded before taken off out of the yard ignoring the shouting coming from behind them.

x

"She is seriously pissed off." Jack said sipping his beer as the rest of SAMCRO looked on.

"I haven't seen her, this mad before." James said. "So that's Opie? Where's the Prince I thought they were inseparable. "

"I think the prince forgot how late he was running with the blonde." Kyle pointed over to where Jax stood with a blonde girl.

"Fuck no wonder she left so quick." Tig looked on at James. "That's what her and Da's fight was over, the double standard between us and her. Da freaked out when he saw Tara kissing her boyfriend. Now she's seen the prince do whatever with Blondie there and no one has batted an eyelid."

"Ah so that's why trouble got so pissed."Tig says as Chibs joins them. "Little miss trouble may need a few rounds in the ring. That Irish tempers starting to show again."

"Gemma is losing her shit. Op and Tara riding around on a dirt bike, Unser is going to blow his shit if he sees them." Chibs said as he greeted his nephews. "The prospects going to give them a while and pick them up at the creek." It was Tara's favorite place to go.

X X X

"Why is everything so fucking hard? You don't know how easy it is being a boy. You get a pat on the back for having sex. The boy I have sex with will probably be never seen again." Tara said taking the smoke back from Opie. "Like look at Jax gets to do whatever he wants, if that was me found in that room."

"T I know and I'm sorry. You and your dad aren't good?" Opie snatched the smoke back from Tara.

"I'm just an inconvenience being a girl and all." Tara shrugged. "It doesn't bother me. My Ma has always been there for me and my Stepdad. "

"I'm sorry Tara. I didn't think that's how it was." Opie said as he spotted a TM truck pull up. "How much shit do you think we're in?"

"A lot probably. Hey this is on me, I'll take the fall." Tara said following Opie.

"We done it together" Opie smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Anything from Mary?" Tara asked her friend as they walked back to the new prospect.

"Turned up a few months ago tried to get me to leave with her but this is my life Tara." Tara nodded. She knew SAMCRO was Opies legacy.

.

.

.

"Look who finally showed up. Now can I get that hug I've been waiting for?" Gemma said pulling Tara into a hug. "I'm sorry about your Dad. Being a girl in this world baby ain't easy. Only strong woman like us survive."

Jax looked on as Tara and Opie made a united front against whoever was going to give them shit for taking off. He didn't know what it was but something made him wish it was him and Tara that had taken off.

"Tara, come over here. We need to talk." McGee said walking towards his daughter. Tara followed him reluctantly out to one of the benches. "I didn't realize how all this was making you feel. I know I haven't been the best Dad to you. It's just hard I don't know what to do with you. The boys we talk bikes and sports but with you."

"I grew up in a world dominated with boys Da. I probably have a better shot than some of your prospects and I know every part of a bike. What do you think I do here? Sit around painting my nails. Not even here. I've always shown interest but you just see your heirs."

"I didn't know Tara. Fuck, when I saw you on that dirt bike my heart was in my mouth. You know you're such a free spirit. You remind me so much of Grace and that scares the shit out of me." This was probably the first honest conversation she has had with her father well ever. "I'm going to try more. I know I haven't and I need too. You're my princess and I haven't been making you feel that way."

"It's fine Da. I got over it a long time ago. It would be nice though if you tried more." Tara said as she rose from her seat. "I better go say hello to Chibs and Tig."

"You're a good girl Tara. I promise when you get back we'll work on this." Tara nodded before going over to her Uncle and Tig.

"Princess not even here ten minutes and you've caused more trouble than those two has in weeks." Tig said wrapping his arms around her and dropping a kiss to her head. "It's good to see you."

"You too Tiggy." Tara said kissing his cheek. "Chibs sorry about before things have just been building up."

"Don't worry lass. That dirt bike move, your mother pulled something like that before." Chibs laughed.

"Tara" Tara turned to look at the prince of Charming. He looked pissed, why the hell was he pissed? "Could we talk back in the room?" Tara didn't say anything just walked towards room.

"That was pretty smart taking off like that." Jax said staring at her. Was Jackson Teller giving her a lecture? Hell no.

"Are you lecturing me Jackson? I thought you had other things on your mind. I had to talk to Op about shit." She had to talk to Opie and not him. What happened to them being a trio?

"It was a stupid move Doyle. Why did you run out of here so quick?" Maybe she got jealous? She was already pissed though opening the door.

"Well if you weren't getting head and had been waiting for me when I arrived, you might know." How dare he? He was in here with some want to be croweater. What happened to I can't wait to see you. Opie was there waiting, why wasn't Jax? Because he was preoccupied with some slut.

"Care to explain...?" "Say darlin' and my fist will be connecting with that mouth of yours." Jesus Christ has she can batshit since last summer? She has even been here four hours and she's got him more wound up than he didn't know when. "Fuck you are crazy and not just Irish crazy like fully crazy."

"Fuck you Jackson. Is that how you get all the girls with those lines? No wonder you had a want to be croweater sucking your dick. You know what screw you. I don't have to explain myself to you. " Jax stood there in shock as the door slammed shut. No girl had ever spoken to him like that, ever. More to the question why was this shit turning him on?

Tara stormed through the clubhouse taken a left out of TM. She didn't need every male in her life to dictate what she does.

"What the hell you say to her?" Opie asked as Jax stormed into the bar.

"She is crazy, like certifiably." Jax said throwing a dart at the dart board.

"You should take it easy on her. She and her Dad went at it pretty hard in the lot when they arrived." So that's what happened. Now he felt bad. No wonder she's so pissed.

"I got to go find her. I didn't know." Jax explained

.

.

.

Across the other end of the bar Gemma, Chibs, JT, Tig and McGee stood watching the scene unfold. "You know this is like history repeating itself. " Chibs chuckled. "Remind me of you and Grace. God you two knew how to fight."

"I was thinking more Gemma and JT" Tig said sipping his beer. These kids were fourteen and acting like the weight of the world was on their shoulder.

"I think Jackson has found his Old Lady." JT said knowingly. No one else said anything but they all knew JT was right.

.

.

.

**August 1994**

"Who's Tara writing the letter too?" Jax asked. Donna had arrived two weeks ago with one of Tara's other cousins.

"Her boyfriend" Donna shrugged as she switched the channel. Boyfriend? Tara had been here nearly 3 weeks and never said a thing about a boyfriend. Who the hell was this guy?

"So you have a boyfriend? You didn't bother to tell us?" Jax said shooting daggers at Tara.

"You didn't ask Teller. What's the big deal we've been together six months now?" Tara shrugged continuing to write the letter. Six Months? She writes to him at least twice a month. She never said anything about a boyfriend.

"I talk to you all the time and you failed to mention him. Are you ashamed of him." Tara dropped her pen now turning to look at Jax. "No I'm not ashamed of him. We get each other, his dad is a son. He's a great guy. I just didn't think you of all people would want to talk relationships. Plus do you tell me about all the girls you've been with?" No but that's different Jax thought. He isn't in a relationship with those girls. Tara had to feel for this guy to be dating him for six months. He thought it was best not to say anything.

.

.

.

**October 1994**

"Tara baby wake up." Taras eyes fluttered open. Why was her Da here? And why was her mother waking her up at 3 am.

"What's wrong Ma?" Tara asked stretching as she sat u[p.

"It's not good news baby. It's Thomas, Chibs just called to say he passed. He relapsed a few weeks ago we all thought he would turn around like before but he didn't." Tara felt the first wave of tears hit as her mother explained. Her heart broke for Gemma, JT, Jax fuck even Opie.

X X X

It had taken them 15 hours but they were there in Charming. "I'm so sorry Gem" Grace cried wrapping her arms around her friend. Gemma sobbed into one of her oldest friend's chest. Grace couldn't imagine how she was feeling.

"Jax" Jax looked up to see the familiar girl standing in his doorway. Jax sat up in his bed he didn't know who moved first but they were hugging each other so tight he thought they'd stop breathing. "I'm so sorry Jax. I can't believe this is happening." Tara kissed his cheek while wiping the tears from his cheek.

"Thanks for coming" Jax said as he held onto her hand as they sat on his bad.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" Tara said truthfully as she rubbed her hand threw his hair.

X x X

"Stay" Jax begged as Tara packed her bags a week later. She couldn't stay any longer.

"I can't Jax you know that." Tara ran her hand over his cheek. She didn't want to leave him, he looked so broken. "I'll be back in the summer."

"It's too long." Jax said looking at the floor. "It's getting harder each time you leave."

"I know but just another two years and I'm done school. I can travel all the time then." Two years was still to long for Jax. He hadn't even kissed this girl and she had this hold on him.

"I'll see you in the Summer, Jackson. " Tara pressed a kiss to his lips she lingered for a minute before turning around and walking away. It was probably the hardest time she ever had to walk away from anyone. She just hoped Op could hold things down until she got back.

X X X

**February 1995**

Everything had changed. Thomas was gone, JT and Gemma had been at each other throats since. Jax was lying if he said there hadn't been hostility there way before Thomas. Jax wasn't stupid his dad had being flying to Belfast a lot and Gemma had been around Clay. Everything in his life was falling to shit. Tara was in Belfast along with JT. Thank god for Opie and Piney or he thinks he would have lost his shit.

"Jax" Opie said from the doorway. He must have zoned out, he had being doing it a lot. "My Dad said your old man is staying a little while in Belfast." Just fucking great. Here he was in Charming and two of the closest people, two people he needed now were in Belfast.

X X X

_**I wasn't sure if I was going to kill off Thomas in this fic or not but I just think it's such a valuable piece of the story it had to be done. **_


	4. 1995

**Thank so much! As promised things start to change here! I have the next chapter mostly written but won't be updating until after Christmas.**

**So here is my Christmas Present to you. **

**Happy Christmas! x **

**X X X **

**July 1995**

"Why is it always so hot here?" Tara panted as she waved a fan in her face. She was lying on a bench outside the clubhouse. Donna was on the other side doing the exact same thing. Irish girls and extreme heat didn't go to well together. Tara screamed as ice water hit her. Quickly she sat up and saw Jax running away. "Show him what the Irish got lass." Chibs said throwing a water gun at her. Tara ran after Jax through the lot. Little shit was fast but she was going to end him. Slowing her step so she wouldn't make a sound, she heard a stone hit the ground. Quickly she turned around getting Jax straight in the face and unloading the water from the gun until there was no more.

"That was some ninja shit Irish." Jax said pulling his drenched shirt over his head.

"I've been trained well." Tara said walking back to garage smiling proudly at Chibs,. "I've just picked up a few things, three brother and all." That was a lie. Her mother had thought her silence was essential in any situation. It had been a part of her life, blending in, listening for danger.

"Sure" Jax noticed how her eyes drifted as if she wasn't there anymore. Jax had seen that look a few times over the years but he had been seeing it more lately. "Is that new?" Jax saw how she rubbed her fingers over a gold cross necklace.

"No it's my Ma's it's always been my favourite." Tara shrugged. She loved Charming and her summers here but there had been a lot going on when she left this year. Her mother thought it was best she go stay in Charming keep her out of the way. Truth is Tara wanted to stay, wanted to be there for everyone. "It's just a reminder of home."

.

.

.

**July 25****th**** 1995**

If Tara had gotten the call so had Jax. Trinity Ashby was actually Trinity Teller. Tara had known little of JTs involvement with Maureen. She didn't really want to know. Jax and Gemma meant a great deal to her. She wouldn't have liked to keep that kind of secret from them. JT had left Charming in April. Little did Tara or anyone else know that he was going to shack up with Maureen and their five year old daughter? It had been a big scandal someone so high up with such connections, pregnant with no man. Maureen had been like an aunt to Tara. Fuck she had babysat Trinity. She had grown up with her mother and had come from the same life. She had known something was wrong when her mother wasn't sending her to Maureen's. Little did she know John Teller was camped out there? She had known he was in Belfast just not of his involvement with her. So now JT former prez of SAMCRO was VP of SAMBEL.

It was weird at first, seeing JT in Belfast. What was even weirder was seeing him and Maureen together. Her mother had shared her distaste to both of them about how they did things. McGee of course took his brother side and stayed the hell out of it. JT looked at Maureen in a way that her Ma looked at Mickey her stepfather. That when she knew JT loved Maureen and it was a look he had never seen him give Gemma. Gemma loved the Club, she loved her title and something Tara had figured out this summer was, it didn't matter who the king was. Gemma although she looked at Clay in a way she never did JT, it still wasn't the way JT looked at Maureen.

Tara found is somewhat refreshing that, JT had found love. What she even liked more about it was that he had chosen love over the Club something she knew her own father would never do. Although it took him 6 years to be a fucking man. Tara looked around the Clubhouse at the men there. Chibs had left his wife and child in Ireland, he kind of had to leave but that's a different story. Bobby was after falling head over heels for a stripper called Precious, was it going to last? Hell no. Tig had been screwing some sweetbutt in Tacoma. Juice was still young and loving the pussy the club provided. Piney and Mary's relationship went belly up round about the same time as JTs and Gemmas. Only Mary and Piney had the balls to admit shit had gone south. So yeah club life and relationship were rare. It had to be real love to last and she hadn't seen that shit yet.

"Did you know?" Jax pointed his finger at her. She saw the hurt in his eyes. This must have been killing him JT had been Jaxs everything. To hear that his father knocked up his bit on the side must have been hard. What made it worse that it had been a secret for six fucking years.

"Baby of course Tara didn't know." Gemma placed a hand on her sons shoulder. Gemma had the suspicions that JT had something dragging him back to Belfast, thought it was some bitch didn't think it was a kid.

"I didn't, I swear to you. My Ma just rang me. She's lived about it all. Maureen and she have been like sisters never even told her. Jesus my Ma was there when she had Trinity. Maureen always told my Ma it was some fella from down south." Tara said with tear in her eyes. "I've babysat her before you know. I never thought for a second. My Ma stopped me going to Maureen's when she found out that they had been together behind your backs. Not that I would have wanted to go over there." She hated Maureen for what she had done to Jax and Gemma but she knew you couldn't help who you fell in love with. Grace had been the one to call Gemma just like how Gemma had rang Grace to tell her McGee had a girl in Charming. "I'm really sorry for all of this. If we'd have known we would have said. You know mine and my Ma's loyalty lies with you." It did, her father was SAMBEL and he may need to protect his brother but they weren't. She sure as hell could make up her own mind up about the whole thing. "I know I'm Keith McGees daughter and my loyalty lies there. I know when to keep my mouth shut, not to rat just like you were thought Jax but you are family too. I'm hurting because I know how much you must be hurting, how betrayed you must feel. "

"I want to rip his fucking head off." Gemma said smashing a glass off of a wall. She didn't care he had done this to her. Her love for JT had run dry a long time ago. She saw how much her son was hurting, how much this could of hurt Thomas if he was still with them. "I knew there was some shit going on in Belfast. I knew he didn't need to go that much on business to Ireland. When your dad showed up, I knew she knew something but couldn't say, wouldn't say." Although Gemma had rung Grace to tell her of Keith's new pussy, he had never actually cheated. Gemma hadn't known they had split a couple of weeks prior. Gemma knew better that anyone McGee couldn't lose his brothers trust even if he knew something wasn't right.

"My Ma had a word with my Da. He knew JT had ulterior motives for coming to Ireland. JT just never shared with him what." This had been one big fucking mess. Tara knew relations with SAMBEL and SAMCRO were going to strain a bit, fuck Gemma was engaged to Clay. She knew her father would be seething with his brother. Not only was this bad business with SAMCRO but also the IRA. Kellen Ashby, priest/ slash True IRA member, Jax and Gemma didn't need to know that, was going to hit the fucking roof. For years he had tried to get his sister to tell him who Trinity's father was. "It's going to be a shit storm in Belfast." Jax and Gemma looked at Tara questionably. "I'm sorry" Tara bit her lip. "There's stuff I cannot say but a lot of people aren't going to be happy about this."

"Will JT be safe?" Will his father be safe? Tara knew he would be. She also knew it would come with a lot of persuasion. Maureen had a high enough pass to get away it. She could talk sense into her brother. If she was really desperate she could talk to her Ma and Mickey gets them to put in a word too.

"He will be just there's going to be a bit of a storm over there. "

"What kind of shit is your mother into Tara?" Tara looked up at Gemma. Neither her mother nor she could tell her of their affiliations, shit she wasn't even a member. Everything was hear say. A true member never revealed they were a true member unless in the act of business. "She always just shrugged it, like you will do and Chibs too. It has to do with the IRA doesn't it?" Tara face didn't change at all, she wasn't answering that, and she couldn't answer that.

"Just know your Da will be safe." Tara said as Chibs approached.

"You haven't been telling stories now have you?" Tara shook her head in a no. Although Chibs was a retired member his family was still caught up in it all. He sadly knew this was probably the path his niece would take and that scared him. "Look I'm sorry about JT. Shit I didn't think for a minute."

"Thanks Chibs" Gemma said kissing his cheek.

"Do you have a picture?" That shocked Tara. "Of my sister?"

"I do." Tara rooted through her bag. She always carried her pictures with her. Sometimes when she got homesick she'd just look through them. "This was taken last Christmas." Tara handed the picture to Jax as Gemma looked at it too. In the picture were Tara, Grace, Maureen and Trinity.

"She looks like JT." Gemma said. She looked a lot like her two boys too only her hair was a strawberry blonde colour.

Jax looked on at his little sister. None of this was her fault and whatever hate he had for his father right now, he was also happy for his old man. He knew Gemma and JT were never the end game. It just hurt like shit how his dad went about it.

"We better make a start" Gemma clapped her hands together pulling everyone from their thoughts.

.

.

.

**August 1995**

Tara hated weddings especially club weddings. She always thought there was something cheap about them. The men were always far to concerned about the alcohol then there vows. It was usually a wedding the rest of the club was betting on to fail. She had been to 12 weddings in the 4 years she's stayed here. Out of those 3 lasted, 2 which didn't, have kids out it. Today though was the king and queens wedding. Gemma and Clay were getting married. After the whole revelation about Trinity, Jax had somewhat come round to the idea.

Tara put on light makeup, straightened out her dark green dress, putting on her tanned wedged heels. Her mother had arrived last night for the wedding. It also meant the countdown was on. Two weeks and she would be home in Ireland.

"You ok?" Tara said as she helped Jax with his tie. They had grown somewhat closer over the summer. Their relationship had fallen off axis in a different direction. Ever since the revelation, Jax had clung to Tara. Usually Tara and Donna would relax around the clubhouse while the boys fucked whatever pussy showed interest. Something had changed for the four friends. Jax and Opie never strayed too far from the girls. Jax stood a little closer to Tara, as did Opie with Donna. The flirting want up a gear, the Teller charm was in full effect. Although Jax knew the Teller charm wasn't just going to work on Tara.

"I'm good. This should happen, Gemma should be happy." Jax gave her that killer smile. She knew Clay wasn't Jax's first choice for his mother.

"You're being really good about this Jax." Tara said fumbling with his tie once more. Jax caught her hands in place, Tara stopped looking up at him. "Jax" Tara said as she caught the look in his eyes. His head slightly titled, she knew it was coming but she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it. When she felt his lips on her she knew this was right. His tongue requested entrance into her mouth and she realised she had never been kissed like this. Jax tongue fought hers for dominance as he pushed back towards the locker her arms wrapping around her neck. "Jax we have to stop, the wedding." Tara said pushing him away slightly but he came back at her twice as fast. It wasn't until someone knocked on the door to tell them to hurry the hell up, she got him to stop. Tara smiled brightly at Jax as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I've been waiting a while to do that." Jax gave her the famous Teller grin. "You know someday you're going to be my old lady."

"You keep dreaming Teller." Tara laughed but somehow she knew it was going to be true. She gently kissed him on the lips before dragging him from the room, they had a wedding to get too.

X X X

**_So there's my little spin on things….Hope you all enjoyed it :)_**


	5. July 1996

**Thank you for reviewing :)**

**July 1996**

Tara wheeled her bags through the familiar airport. One year, one whole year in Charming. Tara stood at the airport doors. It was the first year she was allowed travel by herself. She heard the familiar rumble of a bike. Her first thought was something was happening in Charming that she needed an escort. Tara watched as the TM van pulled up, the bike stopping in front of it. Tara wasn't familiar with the bike, it wasn't until the person on the bike took off their helmet, Jax.

"You got your bike" Tara squealed running into his arms.

"it's good to see you princess. The Van will take your bags. You and me are hitting the open road." Tara took the extra helmet handing her bags to the prospect. "You're the first person that ever got on my bike." Tara couldn't help but smile. One of the first promises Jackson Teller had ever made to her was she would be the first person to ride bitch on his bike.

"A Dyna Super Glide, just what you wanted." The engine purred to life. It wasn't often she rode a bike anymore but there was something comforting about it. She was going to be here for a whole year. Donna was arriving in September. Chibs now had his own house so they would be staying with them. It had taken them less than hour to get to TM they had lost the van shortly after they left the airport. Taking off her helmet looking around it felt like coming home. Tara attention then turned to the SAMCRO members and Gemma standing beside a car with a bow on it. "Surprise" Gemma pulled Tara into a hug. "We thought you might need something to get around in. "This is mine?" Tara stood in shock before Gemma nodded a yes. "Lass I know your fond of the American muscle, this is a cutlass. " Chibs had seen the way his niece's eyes lit up; whenever they got a muscle car in the garage. "Thank you so much"

"It's a sweet sixteen present. I know it isn't big in Ireland but hey you're in Charming now." Gemma explained.

X X X

Tara pulled the black slip dress on with her black docs, she put on a thin layer of lip gloss, a few coats of mascara puffed out her wavy hair and she was ready. She just happened to arrive the day before a wedding. Luann (Former pornstar turned director) and Otto Delaney (one of the first nine) renewed the wedding vows. Otto was going to be doing a stint in Stockton three years this time.

"Tara" Jax knocked before walking into the room. "Wow you look amazing" Jax looked Tara up and down. She had grown up even more since last summer. Her hips were more defined, that ass could have been what sir mix a lot wrote that song on, her boobs had definitely gotten bigger, her lips were utterly kissable and those legs went on for days.

"Thanks Teller you're not looking to bad yourself." Did she just wink at him? He would never admit it to Tara but Gemma had picked his outfit for him. A check shirt, boots and new jeans. Tara finished packing her small bag before linking Jax arm to.

X X X

Walking into the Clubhouse it was mayhem. There was old ladies and croweaters running around everywhere. Tara spotted Opie and some girl she didn't know. "Tara" Opie smiled dropping his arm from the girl and wrapping Tara in a hug. "Good to see you princess."

"You too Op. Are you going to introduce me to your date?" Tara said as she stood back beside Jaxs. "This is Sarah." Sarah was curvy with a bad red dye job. "I'm Tara nice to meet you"

"Weird accent? Are you, you know, a croweater?" Tara's eyes widened in horror. Firstly she was way too young to be a croweater, jailbait. Secondly she no way in hell looked like a croweater.

"I'm Irish and no love I'm not a croweater. You know how Jackson here is prince." The girl nodded. "I'm the princess of the sons charter in Belfast. So you could say you're talking to club royalty." Tara smirked as Tig passed handing only her a beer. "Princess is back." Tig hollered as he kept walking. Soon after the incident with Opies bitch, Jax' very own one arrived. Sabrina, she was a fake blonde with huge tits. So Tara floated around the bar. "Yo you look lost darling"

"Not lost just friendless. The prince and his sidekick ditched me for some future croweater." Tara looked at the boy probably around 18. "And you're what a son's daughter?"

"I'm McGees one of the first nines daughter. He's the prez of SAMBEL. I'm Tara." Maybe Tara could have some fun of her own tonight who needs Opie or Jax. "I'm Kozik and I'm a Tacoma prospect for the last nine months." He must have been serious, she had known men who prospected and couldn't deal after two days.

"Princess" Tara looked up at the tanned, balled man. "Happy" Tara wrapped her arms around the Tacoma Sgt of arms. "How's McGee?" "Good up to his shit but no trouble." Tara had met Happy when she was thirteen. Happy nodded not before dropping a glare to Kozik. "You got him to like you?" Tara laughed at Koziks shocked face. "He saw me bitch out a croweater when I was thirteen. He loves me as much as Happy loves anyone. It was the first time we had met. You show him you ain't soft and Happy will like you." Tara waved her empty glass at a croweater behind the bar. "You're a smart girl. So why are you in Charming? For the wedding representing?" Tara caught Jax making his way through the crowd with Opie minus the two girls. "Nope I'm here for the year. I've spent every summer here since I was twelve." Tara snapped the joint from behind Kozikz ear. "Are we going to smoke this?" Tara jumped from the stool pulling Kozik towards the door.

X X X

Jackson Teller had an image to protect. When he heard that Otto and Luanne were renewing their vows he had to bring someone. When Sabrina brushed up on him in the diner he asked her to go. Only Jax had gotten the dates mixed up and Tara was going to be here for it. The girls had to leave early so Opie and Jax made their way into the clubhouse. He spotted her sitting at the bar, it wasn't a strange thing. What was strange was the prospect sitting beside her. He watched as she laughed at him, she ordered another drink, was she drinking whiskey? She finally snatched the smoke from behind his ear. Jax' jaw locked as she rubbed the shirt inside the prospects kutte. She then took his hand leading him towards the door. Jax saw how the son of a bitch prospect looked her up and down, no this wasn't going to happen.

"That's Kozik, he was in the ring earlier with Juice, he's fast." Juice was their newest prospect. Jax had seen some of the fight earlier, Kozik was a good fighter. Opie followed Jax to the bar where he grabbed a bottle of Jack. What shouldn't have surprised Opie was the fact they were now on the path Tara and Kozik had gone less than ten minutes before. "You think this a good move?" Jax didn't even bother to answer his best friend. He didn't know what shit she had over him but she made him feel shit no one else did.

"Is this a private party of can anyone join?" Jax swung the bottle of Jack in his hand. "If that's all the whiskey you have, maybe not." Tara herself was more of a Jameson kind of girl but whiskey is whiskey. Jax smugly looked at a pissed off Kozik. Jax sat down beside Tara giving her his shirt leaving him only in his t-shirt. "You look cold princess." "Thought you had to trainees to keep you company?" That caused Kozik to laugh, while the two boys looked confused.

"Trainee croweater." Kozik explained as the boys got what Tara had said. "I'm Kozik." "I'm Opie and this is Jax." Opie took the bud Kozik offered. "I'm going to head inside it's freezing out here." Tara stood from the bench taking the Jack from Jax. She took a swig from the bottle before giving it back. "See you inside."

X X X

It took Jax a while to find her. Kozik was actually a cool guy and they had stayed outside trading stories for over an hour. He found her dancing with his mother, Luanne and some other old ladies. She looked so carefree, she was laughing and he couldn't help but take in how his mother looked the same way. "You ever going to do shit about that?" Tig? Tig was asking him about Tara. "For such a ladies man you sure as shit don't know how to deal with her." Before Jax could say anything Tara was falling into his lap taking his drink from him. "I haven't danced liked that in so long." Tara rested her head on his shoulder. She still wasn't on Charming time. Jax instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist. "Come lie with me." Jax could feel her hot breath on his ear and it was awakening another part of him. "Of course Princess" It was 4am and Jax was surprised she hadn't crashed and burned already. Tara was downright bitchy with jetlag. Making their way to his dorm he put his hand on her hip. He knew he looked smug as fuck walking through the clubhouse. He flashed that Teller smile at Kozik. As much as he liked the guy, she was his and no bullshit prospect was ever going to be good enough for the princess.

Tara yawned as she flipped off her boots, she made her way to the bathroom before getting one of Jax' t-shirts from the dresser. "You change the sheets on this or should I get a prospect to bring me home?" "No they're clean" Jax laughed as she got in beside him. Tara laid her head on his chest. "No funny business Teller." "Not tonight princess." Jax brushed his hand through her hair giving a kiss to her temple.

Tara woke up first, as usual. She turned her attention to a sleeping Jax. It wasn't the first time she had woken up beside him but she couldn't help but take in the changes since last summer. She noticed how Jax' arm was holding her close, he had a slight smile on his face. They led her to think about was he was dreaming about. She ran her hand softly over his chest his abs had become a lot more defined since last summer. Tara then looked up at Jaxs face, taking in his longer hair and new stubble, She could see the appeal, that Teller smirk added to it and he could get anyone. "Morning babe." Jax said with one eye open, he never was a morning person. That's saying something coming from Tara because she hated them. "Morning" Tara stretched but Jax' hand stayed firmly in place. "I'm so hungry." Tara said looking up into the now open blue eyes. She moved to rest on her forearm to talk to Jax. Jax couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked. He couldn't help but pull her face to his. It was like no other kiss, it was different from last years. The kiss was wanting more, needed more, he couldn't get enough of her. He had never felt like this about a girl. This kiss could change everything? Isn't that what he wanted? He wanted Tara, craved her. Tara was now on top of him, he couldn't help but pull his t-shirt from her. Jax had to stop for a moment taking in her toned stomach and amazing rack. She was something else. What Jax wasn't expecting but should have known would happen was Gemma banging down his door. "Jackson breakfast and Tara you too." It had become somewhat of a tradition before everyone headed out after a club event, everyone would have breakfast. To be honest it was more of a lunch. Tara smiled at Jax before moving from the bed. "You better keep your hand to yourself at breakfast Prince." "You weren't keeping your hands to yourself now Princess." Tara threw her head back laughing as she searched for some clothes she had here. "That Teller Charm must be starting to work." Tara found some denim shorts and a black tank. "I was beginning to think you were immune." Jax got up as Tara got dressed. "I was never immune just more tolerant. " Tara gave him a small kiss as he passed her.

X X X

Walking into the clubhouse it was madness. Tara got dragged away by Gemma to help the old ladies with the food. Tara and two croweaters were sorting stuff at a buffet style counter. "Princess you sit right here" Tara rolled her eyes. The prince and the princess topside of the table. Tara was between Tig and Chibs. Jax was between Opie and Piney. "Princess you were popular last night the prince and that Tacoma prospect chasing you. You're too good for those two shits." Tig droped a kiss to her forehead. If it was up to most of the guys especially Tig, Tara would be locked away somewhere. Jax threw a glare across the table towards Tig. "So where's that blonde pussy from last night?" Tig wasn't about to let the prince treat Tara like second best. "I don't know" "Knew where she was when you were balls deep in the garage last night." If Jax could get away with beating the shit out of Kyle and ruining breakfast he would. Fucking Kyle and his big mouth. It hadn't gone unnoticed by Jax the way Kyle looked at Tara. All Tara did was raise an eyebrow, shook her head and continued eating.

X X X

"Tara, Tara , wait." Jax called as he watched Tara make her way to a prospect. Not just a prospect Kozik. "Hey Koz could you give me a ride to Chibs? Before you head out?" Kozik put out his bud handing Tara a helmet. "Of course T." Kozik started the bike. Jax was beyond pissed. She did not just get on that prospects bike. What was worse she didn't give him a second glance. "Tara isn't some pussy baby, she's the princess. She isn't going to be anyone's second best not even yours. You keep fucking sluts and you lose Tara." Gemma kissed her son as he started up; his bike.

Chibs watched on as Gemma made her way back towards him. "This is going to be a long year." Chibs took a long puff of his cigarette. "A long lifetime." Gemma had no doubt Tara would take over from her as queen of SAMCRO.

X X X

Jax pulled up at Chibs house. It was directly behind Ops and Pineys. There was no other bike there so the prospect must be gone already or they haven't arrived back. He decided to try knocking to rule out one of the options. The door was probably open, it was Charming and a sons house. No one was going to fuck with that. "If it's Jax fuck off." "Tara please let me in" The door was locked, smart. After a few seconds the door swung open to reveal an extremely pissed Tara. "What do you want Jackson?" She wasn't going to let him in. Her arms were folded across her chest and her small frame was blocking the door way.

"I'm sorry." Jackson Teller never had to apologise let alone beg for forgiveness. "I just…..Jesus Tara… I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about you. I wasn't expecting you to ask me to stay with you. Waking up with you, in my arms put everything into perspective. I have never slept with a girl .I've fucked girls but I never fall asleep with them. There's something to personal about it, to vulnerable to it. I've never had a girl at my house or my dorm. Its just sex they don't get to be in my world. You, Tara understand me, my world. You know what it's like people trying to be your friend, trying to fuck you because of who you are. All I know Tara is your different to me than anyone else. Since you walked back into that clubhouse five years ago, my world has been off axis, when you aren't around. Tara looked at Jax, he had never opened up to her like that.

"Jax, you have this life and that's the problem, I know what it's like. I know croweaters, girls just throw themselves at you. You're a natural flirt and I'm a hothead that never works well. We're to jealous people and that's opening up a whole lot of hurt." Jax sometimes hated how rational Tara could be at times. "But if you can show me you can keep; your dick to yourself for a while maybe I will take you seriously." So he had to stop; fucking around for a while. He could do that right? He would have a serious case of blue balls but for Tara he could do this. "Only if you do the same, no boys. You don't think I know about your life in Belfast, I do. I know boys fall over themselves for you. I maybe a natural flirt but so are you." "Fine." Tara agreed.

X X X

She had been here one month and had settled in pretty well, it was just like normal. She had been helping Gemma at the office in TM. When she wasn't working at TM she was learning her old lady skills helping Gemma and the others. Jax had been working most days at TM with Opie. Tara loved the fact that the two of them were getting bossed around by all of SAMCRO. Tara sighed walking out of the office it had been a particularly hot day. She was wearing a white tank, high waisted denim shorts, white converse and her hair was thrown messily into a ponytail.

"Hello can I help; you?" Tara asked the boy about the same age as her. "Um hi, is Gemma here?" Tara looked behind him to see a jeep with a girl in it wearing one of those football jackets. "She's out! I'm sure I can help you or I can get one of the boys." There was another car pulling up and she really didn't need this shit." No I just need a service. I'm sorry I know everyone around here. I don't know you." "I'm Tara, I'm one of the guy's nieces and you are?" Any time he's ready to give her his name for the contact info. "David Hale. It's really nice to meet you maybe I can show you around town." Tara raised an eyebrow at David. "Thank you for the name, I just need a number. About showing me around town, I'm good. I stay here every summer, this is my fifth." Tara walked towards the garage getting Chibs to come out, just as Jax pulled up in the TM van. He had been sent to get parts. "He wants his jeep; serviced. " "More like his dick serviced." Tara threw a look at TIg. "I can't see you fitting him in, things are tight today." Tara looked through the records of cars. "Hey babe." Jax dropped a kiss to her cheek handing her the ice-cream he promised her. "Teller" Jax turned to look at Chibs and David. "Jacksie where's my ice-cream huh? It'll be tomorrow boy before we can fit you in. Chibs looked around the jeep checking its condition. "Hey Jax." Tara attention turned to the voice, it was Sabrina with David. She hadn't noticed at first, her hair was now brown. "Hey" Tara rolled her eyes as Jax placed an arm around Tara's waist pulling her into him. "Tara maybe we can meet up at the diner. I'd love to hear about Ireland" "I'm really busy right now, there's two cars behind you." Tara walked off to the next person.

X X X

Jax walked into the garage with the parts watching Hale look at Tara. "Does pretty boy know how out of his league she is?" Bobby laughed as he watched Hale fumble with his keys. "Not even close. How would Daddy feel about his son and the princess of anarchy?" Clay was next to comment looking in the hood of a car. "Could be some Romeo and Juliet shit." Tig butted in. "Tara would never go for Hale." Opie said as Jax slammed another tool down. "Another service and the other car sounds likes it's fucked. Tara said as the boys stopped there discussion. "Thanks lass you can call Ms. Wyatt and tell her the car is ready." Tara walked back to the office doing what was instructed. Today had been the busiest day like ever. She doesn't know how every car in Charming was breaking down or needed a service. Gemma had been MIA since she got a call this morning so Tara had been left to run things herself. "You doing ok?" Clay asked falling in the seat across from her as she filled in some more paperwork. "I'm good but fuck its busy." "You did good today princess, really stood up. the club, Gemma, we appreciate it." "Don't mention it Clay, we're family" Clay nodded dropping a kiss to her head. It had been a long as day Gemma had finally arrived back divulging to Tara that there had been a problem with one of the old ladies. Tonight Tara and the boy were going to her first none SAMCRO party and she was beyond excited.

X X X

_**Hope enjoyed it. Next update will be mid next week. The next chapter picks up pretty much straight after this one**_


	6. Party

Tara had it up to here with everyone in her shit. She was like a shiny new toy and Jax well he didn't like it all. Word around Charming was there was a hot piece of Irish ass working in TM. What was worse was Jax couldn't even claim that ass was his. You see Jax always got we wanted. The problem is so did Tara and Tara was fucking with his head. He was a month into their bet. A month with blue balls. He hadn't so much as kissed anyway within that time frame. Tara would reward him with a kiss here and there. Tonight there was a party the first party away from SAMCRO that Tara would attend. Lowell had told Tara about it even went as far as inviting her. While Tara stayed within the confinements of their world he could control this situation. So here he was walking up to Amy Oswells party with Tara, Opie, Lowell and Kyle. Jax could appreciate Tara's outfit. It was a pair of low rise ripped jeans, her faithful black docs and a black tank.

"You know this girl is like so far up her own ass. These really aren't our kind of people." Kyle said flicking his cig onto the lawn.

"Only party beside the one at the clubhouse tonight."Opie knew Tara was bored of clubhouse party's. Opie knew she was even sicker of girls rubbing up on Jax. Walking up to this huge house, Tara hadn't seen anything like it in Belfast. She knew her and the boys would stand out.

"You ready for this?" Jax asked. Tara simply followed Op in the door. The attention fell to them straight away. Opie was hard to miss and where Op was Jax was. So every girl in the room smiled in their direction. Tara knew all three boys minus Lowell could get any girl here. More to the point between them they were probably were with every girl here.

Jax' put on his signature smirk as he walked into the party as usual all eyes were on them. They didn't usually do high school parties so when they showed up it got attention. What Jax didn't appreciate was the look Tara was getting.

"Hey guys, there's beers out back. Jax if you need anything just call." Amy winked brushing past him. That didn't go unnoticed by Tara.

"Come on Kyle lets go get the beers." Tara said moving Kyle in front of her. She knew she get around more unnoticed without Jax and Opie. The house was even bigger inside than it was out. She took it all in as she followed Kyle. "Tara" Tara turned to see that kid from the lot, Darren, Dale, David that was it. "It isn't like the prince and co to come to one of our parties." Tara looked the boy up and down. He appeared more relaxed than he did the day in the lot, probably something about being surrounded by members.

"Wanted to see if an American party was different than an Irish one." Tara shrugged as Kyle stayed firmly rooted at her side.

"Hobart" David said with a slight nod. "Hale" So obviously we all aren't friends around here, Tara thought. "We better get back to the boys." Tara nudged Kyle to get the beers. Thank god they had brought a bottle of Tequila too. "Tara can we talk you know I meant what I said, I would really like to hear about Ireland." Kyle rolled his eyes more like get some of the princess. "There's not much to tell. Kyle why don't you go ahead? I'll find you." Tara didn't give any room for argument.

"So it always rains, we sometimes get a summer but its home and sometimes I hate how hot it is here." Tara had now being talking to David for 15 minutes. He asked question after question which she easily answered. In the space of speaking to him she had two beers and although a pretty boy he could hold a conversation. A conversation that didn't revolve around the club.

"Do you miss it? You know when you're here. I know I'd miss home." She does all the time. She misses her mother's cooking or her dad chewing her ass over some shit she did. She missed her brothers, the club and the gym. She missed everything about home. "I do but I miss here when I'm at home too." The boys never asked such questions. Never once thought she got homesick sometimes forgot she didn't belong here. Belfast was a completely different world to Charming. A world they could never understand. She understood the club life but they didn't understand her life just wasn't the club. There were many layers to Tara Doyle. Many layers that Jax, Opie not even Gemma knew.

"Tara, I need your help." Tara put her attention to Lowell the nervous boy who worked at TM.

"Sure Lowell. I better go find my chaperones" David caught her arm stopping her. "Tara you're better than them" _If only he knew_. "It was good talking to you David but me and you are from two different worlds." Tara kissed his cheek moving swiftly through the crowd. Tara spotted Lowell before she spotted the rest of the guys. "So you need my help?" Tara stood beside Lowell looking at what he was looking at, a girl. Why didn't he go to Kyle or Jax? Stupid question they would never leave him live it down. "Her name is Wendy. I've liked her for a while now but she only has eyes for the prince." Like everyone else here Tara thought. "Her Mom is like my dad." Tara had heard from some of the boys on the lot that Lowells dad had a drug problem. Something her lifestyle didn't like not the club or the IRA. "So you have that in common right?" Lowell nodded. "You go get her a drink, go over there and speak from the heart Lowell. Don't try it on to hard and don't bring up your parents." Tara advised. Tara handed Lowell the unopened beer in her to Lowell. "Take this and get over there."

Tara now saw what Wendy was looking at. It was Jax with some blonde skinny ass bitch in his lap. He smirked over at her and Tara knew what this was about. Jax had seen her talking to David and this explained everything. This girl was a fuck you to her. She noticed the half drank bottle of tequila. So little Jackie wad throwing a prince sized tantrum. This could only end three ways. 1 Him fucking this girl 2. Jax and her having a huge fight 3 Jax knocking out whoever Tara decides to flirt with or all of the above. "Didn't think you'd go for a pretty boy?" Tara rolled her eyes at Kyle. Since he got his Kutte and became SAMCROS newest prospect he had gotten three times as cocky. "I didn't he was talking to me about Ireland." Tara really didn't need to explain herself to him. "More like he was talking his way into your pants. To be fair to Hale those are some great pants." Tara smacked Kyle in the shoulder. "Ass! You listen to Tig to much." Tara knew Kyle was trying his best to be cool in front of the boys. "And you sound like Gemma" She deserved that. "Want to go out back have a smoke. I don't think this lot know what a joint is." Tara nudged Kyles shoulder. "Let's do that and pick up some whiskey in Oswalds daddy's cabinet." Tara liked that idea. "You know how to pick a lock prospect?" Kyle rolled his eyes seriously he was a prospect. After about five minutes of trying to get it open Tara stepped in. "Jesus Christ you'd be in Stockton by now if this was a real robbery." Flicking the lock open Tara stood back with a smug smile on her face. "What are they teaching chicks in Ireland?" Tara chuckled at that locking the lock again. "Come on Hobart before one of those pretty boys catch us in here. Hey how did you know where we were going?" Tara asked which Kyle smirked pushing his hips forward and back. "I don't even want to know" "All about the loving princess" That Tara knew she had seen the amount of girls Kyle had gone through.

"Where have two been?" Tara looked to see Opie fixing his pants walking out of a room with some black haired girl. Kyle held up the bottle of whiskey and the rolled bud. "We were getting that and now we're going out back." Tara followed Kyle towards the door. Opie looked at the girl then at his friends. "I'll catch you later." Before the girl could say anything else Opie had fallen into step with his friends. "Lowell and Jax?" Opie asked. "Lowell is trying to get into Wendy's pants." "That wouldn't be hard." Kyle said puffing some of the smoke. "Jax is throwing a tantrum with some blonde because I was talking to David." Typical Jax behaviour Op thought. Shrugging his shoulders at the explanation he took the whiskey from Tara. Tara had to admit this was good whiskey she was already feeling slightly buzzed. It didn't help she had some tequila before they left, beer inside now whiskey and was smoking on top of it all. The three friends stayed there until Lowell joined with Wendy. "Enough for two more" Wendy asked looking at Kyle. Kyle was already rolling. "You must be the princess, Tara." Wendy took the bottle from Tara. Instead of answering Tara asked about the bottle "I think we need more. "Tara swung the nearly finished bottle. Opie pulled her from the ground. "Hopefully you'll be better than the prospect opening the lock." "Fuck you Irish" Tara threw her head back laughing.

It wasn't long until they got the next bottle. Tara had to admit her and Opie were a better team. Kyle was to macho to ask for help. "So this is where me friends have been?" Jax had finally found him. He should have really known they would have branched away. "We're a bit predictable prince." Kyle was now completely buzzed. "True brother." The real reason was he didn't want to face Tara. He let his jealously get the better of him. Tara handed Jax the bud. "How's your first non SAMCRO party going?" Jax put his arm behind Tara. "It's good." "She's enjoying it because we've been robbing whiskey and she schooled Hobart." Opie butted in. Opie knew how manic Tara could be. She could go from 0 to 60 in five seconds. "I really missed that shit?" "You also missed Opie getting some pussy off Maggie King." Kyle looked towards his friend how threw a stone at him which he barley dodged. "Just because you've been fucking April and don't think anyone knows." There friends all burst out laughing. Sometimes it felt good to act like normal teenagers.

X X X

Tara was now dancing on a table with Wendy. There were some cheerleaders trying to out dance them but everyone's eyes were on Wendy and Tara. What Jax wasn't expecting was Amy's brother Luke and some of douchebag college friends to arrive. Before Tara even knew what was happening some guy was grabbing her pulling her into his lap. _Fucking dick_. "Do you mind?" "I'm looking for a private dance? How about me and you take this somewhere more private." Tara threw her head back in a laugh. "How about you find someone who'll fall for that line?" "I think you would be better with those moves I can only imagine how wild you are in the bedroom." Tara smirked. "Babe you can imagine all you like but it ain't happening." Tara said shrugging his arm off of her. "No one says no to me" The dick said grabbing her arms holding her in place. "LET GO OF ME NOW" Tara said fire burning in her eyes. "Let go of me or your opening yourself up to a whole new world of hurt." Tara didn't like one bit how much tighter this guy's hand was getting around her wrist. She could feel the fire of her rage burning through her body. No one had ever man handled her and anyone that came even close got what they deserved. "No I get what i want and I want you." They were right beside the door and Tara knew where this was going. Everyone was too wasted, she was too wasted. No one was paying attention. For the first time ever in her life Tara actually felt scared. "Get the hell away from me." She kicked as hard as she could straight into the balls as he bent over she kneed him straight into the nose. "Don't ever do that again to me or anyone."

Tara turned her heart racing searching the crowd for one of the boys. She ran into a wall no it wasn't a wall, Op. "Wendy said you were having some trouble with a handy guy." Op looked down at Tara noticed her holding her wrist. He quickly moved her hand from her wrist. "Who the fuck done this?" Before Tara could say anything Opie saw the guy moving towards them, nose bloodied. "You picked the wrong girl to fuck with?" Before Tara could do anything Opie was tackling the dick to the floor. "Jesus Christ" Opie had the upper hand bit there was glass going everywhere. "What the fuck?" Kyle and Jax ran to Op getting him off the guy. "Shit let's get out here" Kyle said pushing Opie towards the open door. Jax grabbed Tara but she flinched from his touch. Tara grabbed the bottle of whiskey Wendy and her were drinking.

"What the fuck happened man?" Jax asked as they were a good distance from the house. They had found Wendy and Lowell on the way. Pulling Tara under the light of the street Opie inspected her wrist. Jax watched and it finally clicked why she flinched. "Fucking ass no one lays hands on you "Opie announced still full of rage. "WHAT? That dick Opie was brawling with did that?" Jax felt a whole mix of emotions anger, sadness and guilt. He should of been watching her, should of been the one defending her. "I took care of it Op just did a little more damage." Tara sighed rubbing her fingers over the mark. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Jax looked at Tara. She had never been this quiet and then it hit him for the first time she was scared. Catching her hand he lifted it to his lips kissing her wrist. "Nothing like this will ever happen again. I'm sorry Tara this shouldn't have happened." "We'll go ahead to the club give you guys a minute." Opie said getting his friends to move. Tara put the whiskey to her lips she needed to be drunk needed to forget. She knew it'd only take a few more shots to put her in that happy place. Jax took the bottle following her lead. "I'll always be there for you, you know that right?" Jax pulled her to his body his hand going automatically to her ass. "I know and I'll be there for you to Jax." They started walking back towards the clubhouse maybe a SAMCRO party is what they needed. The clubhouse was about 15 minutes of a walk away. Jax carried the bottle of whiskey threw the quiet streets of Charming. Tara was singing an Irish song smoking a joint. Her voice was getting louder and louder as she tried to teach Jax the words. "Come on Jax it isn't that hard." Tara laughed swinging around the lamp post. "It's in Irish babe" "It's the national anthem." Tara pulled Jax towards her, her lips dancing over his. "Prince Charming and the Princess of Anarchy. " Tara ran her hands over his body. "I'm all about the Anarchy babe." Jax hand fell under Tara's top cupping her breast. Too caught up in each other they didn't notice the cop car pulling up beside them. "Fuck" Tara laughed into Jax chest. "We've got a call about you too." It was one of Unsers deputy's. "I'm going to have to arrest. You're intoxicated in public." Jax laughed taking a swig from the bottle. "All about the romance babe." "It's an anarchy love story those who get arrested together, stay together. " The two laughed as they got cuffed and put into the back of the car.

It was an hour later when Gemma showed up. "Jesus Christ you two shits can't keep out of trouble." Tara and Jax didn't say anything just followed Gemma to her jeep. They arrived to the clubhouse and the party was still going. "Thanks Gem you're a star." Tara put her arms around Gemma kissing her cheek. Before Tara could take her hand away she noticed her wrist. "What the hell is this?" Tara looked at Jax pleading with him to shut up. "Its fine Gem I took care of it with Op." Gemma grabbed Chibs attention across the bar. "You lass getting arrested." Tara rolled her eyes. How many times had her family ended up in a cell? "That's not why I got you over here. Look at her wrist?" "Lass" Tara knew that tone. It was the tone her mother used, her whole family used when they were about to lose it. "We sorted it Filip me and Op." Tara didn't need this shit. The Mc didn't need to get involved in her shit. She knew though that they would because she was family. "Tell me what little shit did this to you?" "Just some American shithead at that party. I broke his nose, Opie brawled with him. IT'S DONE." Jax gripped her hip knowing how fiery the two Irish could get. "He needs a new message no one messes with my family with SAMCRO." "Chibs it was just some college idiot. It's handled." "What's going on?" Tara turned to the voice. "Some little rich fuck put hands on my niece" Chibs wasn't going to let this go. "Princess you ok?" "I'm fine it's handled. Opie" Tara shouted for her friend. "You tell them this shit is handled." "We go it. Little shit won't try it again." "Brother the kid got this." Clay said placing a firm arm on Chibs shoulder directing him away from his niece.

"Princess got all the boys worked up." Jax said placing a kiss to Tara's neck.

"Only guy I want worked up is you Prince." Tara felt him through his pants.

"That's all I want to hear babe." Jax lifted her over his shoulder. "We've some unfinished business babe." Tara screeched as he brought her back to his dorm. "I've been waiting a long time for this" Jax placed Tara softly on his bed. Tara sucked her bottom lips between her teeth as Jax began to strip from his clothes. Tara finally followed suit stripping down to her underwear. "Damn babe every time I see you that body gets better." Tara pushed Jax back on the bed kissing her way down his body. "Tara" Tara continued trailing down his body finally reaching his underwear, tugging it down until Jax kicked it them the rest of the way off. "Tara you've?" "Done this before, yes Jax" Tara chuckled before taking his dick in her hands. He hand slowly ran up and down his shaft. Tara loved how she had total control over Jax. "Fuck Tara I need to be inside you." Switching positions with her he freed her of her bra and panties. Fuck he didn't think he could get any harder seeing her lying there. "You going to stay looking or do something Prince." That's all Jax needed to hear placing the condom on he was inside her before he even knew. She drove something wild in him no bother girl had ever made him feel this crazy. It was like an out of body experience "Jesus Jax harder." Jax forever the gentlemen did what the princess asked. It wasn't long until the two of them were coming apart. "Fuck Tara that was…" "Hot, unforgettable." Tara placed her head on Jax chest. Finally this was coming around. "Yeah babe something like that."

X X X

_**Thanks for reviewing... So now Tara and Jax are kind of on track lets see how long that'll last.**_


	7. Prospects

_**Thank you all for the reviews! **_

_**X X X **_

Tara watched on with Gemma as the church doors swung open. Gemmas arm was placed over her shoulders. "Our two newest prospects The Prince and Op" The whole club erupted in hollers. Tara watched on as Op and Jax were passed from member to member in a serious of congratulations. Tara pushed off the bar as her best friend and boyfriend made their way over. "Prospects" Tara smiled wildly. "Ready for a year of hell" Tara hugged Opie first while Gemma hugged Jax.

Jax finally stood away from his mother looking his girl up and down. She was wearing her hair wavy, a black tank, daisy dukes and her faithful docs. "You know I'm a prospect now, going to be a member" Jax moved his hands to her hips. Tara ran a hand over Jaxs new kutte. "You going somewhere with this Teller?" Jax didn't know how to approach this subject jesus they'd only been together two months. "You know you're my old lady" That Teller smirk had Tara smiling. She loved him, she knew that.

"No tat, no old lady" It was true MC didn't regonise you as an old lady without the ink. Tara saw Jax smile slightly falter. "Getting my ink tomorrow while Hap is still in town." Happy usually did all the Mcs Tats. Tara knew the one they were getting, they had talked about it all summer. "Good Idea babe. I can't wait to see your ink." Jax threw his arm over Tara's shoulder as they made their way outside to the fight. Tig and Max from the Oregon charter were in the ring. It wasn't unusual at all to see Tig in the ring.

"Prospects beer needs restocking" Juice had been patched in just before Kyle started prospecting. Tara bit her lip trying to hold back the laugh. "See you later prospect" Tara placed a quick kiss to his lips as Kyle,Opie and Donna approached.

Donna had gotten a job in Lumpys diner and was pretty happy there. She had just finished up her shift. "So they patched in" Tara nodded giving Donna a beer. "I hoped they'd wait, I thought it was 17 or 18 to prospect?" It should have been but seeing as Jax and Op were second generation and the club was their legacy they got to prospect a year early. "Yeah but like Jack and James they got to prospect early." Tara shrugged looking back to the match. "I'm going to change in Ops dorm."

Tara watched on with Juice and Bobby as the match came to an end. Lowell and Wendy had just arrived but the relationship hadn't lasted. Wendy and Lowell had been a one night only kind of thing but they had remained pretty good friends. "Hey so the prospects doing prospect things?" Wendy asked looking around for their three friends. Tara knew Wendy liked Jax. Didn't fully trust her but she was the only girl she had to hang with until Donna arrived. She had gone back to school so Tara had seen less of her. "Restocking the bar. Bet you don't miss that Juicy" Tara nudged his shoulder as Tig approached with Chibs."I thought that hell would never end. You don't know how nasty shit can get in there." Juice shivered just thinking about it. "Oi lass come help me with Tig" Tara jumped from her seat following her uncle.

For something to do, Tara had taken up some classes at the community college in Stockton. She was doing a few medical based classes first aid etc. Thought it was good to have around the MC. Chibs had only been too happy to take his niece under his wing as the club medic. "Tiggy you look as good as new" Tara smiled cleaning out the last cut. "You are way gentler than that uncle of yours." "Aye girly hands are better at stitching Tigger" Tara stood back admiring her work handing Tig a beer. "I'm going to find my friends" Tara kissed her uncles cheek moving back into the main room.

"Nice ass" "That's the princes old lady" It was Kozik jumped to say she was claimed. "Not marked not his" Tara looked at the handsome looking guy maybe about 19. He had brown eyes, black hair and a nice smile. If she wasn't with Jax she would of been all over that. "I'm also his niece" Tara pointed to Chibs as he came out into the room with Tig "and my dad is one of the first nine" Tara took a seat next to Kozik he had rolled in now a fully patched member.

"Missed you Koz. We could have a lot of fun HERE ." Tara said shaking her beer to a croweater. She had another one in seconds. "You're the princess." "The one and only." She was the only girl born out of all the first nines kids. "Missed you too T. So you and the prince got it together?" "Yeah about two months ago. He had to jump through a few hoops first." Tara took the shot from Kozik. "Congrats on offically being a member. " "Thank you princess" Kozik teased causing Tara to roll her eyes.

Tara found out the other boy was Hopper from the North Vegas Charter. She talked with them trading stories of the clubs and life they had. She eventually found Wendy, Lowell and Donna. "Where have you been?" Tara knew Donna was getting pissed because Op had prospect duties. Unlike Tara, Donna knew of the MC world but never lived it. Her father owned a bar in Belfast. The only link she had to the club was her uncle, Tara's father McGee. Donna never fully understood the life. "I was catching up with Kozik. I got talking to him after patching Tig up with Chibs."

Donna world revolved around the friends they had, she didn't really like the club lifestyle. She had been offered a job in TM but had refused it. "Want a beer? I'm going to see can I talk to Jax for a sec." It didn't surprise her when the rest of her friends followed her into the clubhouse. Tara eventually spotted them sitting at the end of the bar. "Hey how's your first night going?" Tara ran her hand over Jaxs cheek getting his attention. Jax smirked pulling her lips to his. Tara didn't know if he forgot where he was or didn't care but the kiss was intense left her wanting more.

"This is my old lady. She's McGees kid." Tara took her place in Jaxs lap. "Hey" "Ah I knew your Dad. I'm Jurey. The last time I saw you, you were a baby." Tara took in the man as Jax ran his hand up and down her back. "Nice to meet you." 'I just came in to get a beer. I'll leave you get back to it Prospect." Jax held her in place. He got a croweaters attention told them to bring a beer for him and his girl.

Jax knew he had prospect duties to do tonight but leaving Tara wander around the club no mark and no him with her, that made him feel uneasy. "Na babe prospect duties are done for tonight. I'm all yours." Tara leaned into him further as the rest of their friends gathered around them. "Couldn't take a seat?" Wendy asked as she sat directly across from Tara and Jax. "My lap is the only place my girl needs to be." Tara leaned in kissing him slowly. "You know it babe." Tara winked placing another kiss on his lips.

"Isn't it loves young dream" Gemma had been happy to see Tara and Jax on the fast track. She knew her son would need a strong old lady and Tara she loved her, so did Jax. "How are my babies doing? Clay isn't being too hard on you?" Jax knew his mother couldn't interfere with club business but it didn't stop her from meddling all the same. "It's all good Ma." Jax smiled at his mother before turning his attention back to Tara. "The newest prospect HERE doesn't know what shit he has ahead of him" Tara laughed to Gemma. "But our boy her is strong, I'm sure he'll be fine, it's in his blood after all." Taras hand ran through his hair showing the affection she had for him.

Wendy wanted to rip Tara out of his lap and place herself there. Ever since the princess arrived he hadn't even looked at her. It was like she eclipsed everything else even the new kutte he wore. The kutte he would talk about every day until one day the kutte talk became talk about Tara. She had heard of the Irish Gash but just thought that's what she was gash. Looking at the prince and princess now she knew she was wrong. Jackson Teller had fallen in love and it wasn't with her.

"Are staying here tonight?" Jax asked Tara as she traced his new kutte. "Yeah I guess unless we go back to mine. I don't think Chibs is going home tonight but I really don't feel like walking. Plus all the prospects have been drinking so no ride for us. Dorm it is." Tara actually quiet liked staying in the dorms. Opie, Jaxs and hers were all to one side while the rest of the clubs were at the other. Tara now usually stayed in Jaxs. She usually let Wendy or Lowell sometimes both stay in hers. "Dorm it is" Jax said kissing her again.

Something that was new to him that he never had with any other girl was the need to constantly touch Tara. He felt calmer when she was around, more centred. It had taken him a while to get used to it. It sometimes scared him how much he needed her, wanted her. "Lenny the Pimp wants to see you. He wants to meet McGees little girl." Opie said from his seat. He had a beer in one hand while the other one lay across Donnas shoulders. Tara knew Lenny as one of the first nine, she heard many stories about him but had yet to meet him. She had heard that he was considering transferring back from Tacoma now that Otto had gone inside.

"It's a big deal having the princess on US soil especially seeing as you're nearly ready be married off." "Fuck you Kozzie" Tara wasn't impressed with her friends statement. What he said was true and extra alliance of having the princess as an old lady would be a great business deal. Throw in the fact she had contacts within the IRA, she was a walking prize. "Princess is mine" Jax placed a steamy kiss on her lips. "Lots of COMPETITION Prince. You better mark her before someone else does." Bones called for Kozik. Jax didn't know how to approach the subject. They had been together two months and already he knew she was it. She had been it since she walked in that door with Chibs."Koz is such an ass sometimes."

The engines of bikes could be heard and Tara was sure all the charters were here already. "Thought all the charters were already rolled in" Op said as they all moved to the lot. Tara read the Kutte, SAMBEL. "Da" Tara ran over to her FATHER he hugged his daughter happy to see her. "Belfast just isn't the same without you sis." James engulfed her in a bear hug followed be Jack. "We missed you." "Missed you too. Why are you here?" Tara asked greeting the rest of SAMBEL. "Club business." "You mean you didn't come to see me" Tara asked pretending to be shocked. "Smart ass."

X X X

"How's ma and Chris?" Tara got a croweaters attention getting them to bring over beers. "GOOD Ma is helping with cause and Chris finally got a girl" Tara felt a wave of sorrow hit her. She had been gone 4 months now and she had missed so much. Tara laughed and drank with her two brothers. Her dad would check in on them every so often. She didn't realise how much she missed her two shit head brothers till now. "So you and the prince?" Tara looked over her shoulder to see Jax looking at her. She gave him a smile before turning back to her brothers. "Yeah we're together." Tara wasn't about to get all soppy and tell her brothers about her feelings. They would never let her live it down.

"You going to get the crow?" Why was everyone so obsessed with her and the crow? Jax had only been patched in. " Jesus Christ he only got patched in tonight." Tara tossed back to her brother. Although they were twins they were completely different. James had his old lady since he was sixteen and he loved her. Jack well he was Jax but the SAMBEL version. No, Tara thought, Jack was actually worse. "I'll leave you boys to it. I know Jack is looking for some croweater to fuck and I'm ruining his game. "I'll come with you Tara." "My siblings abounding me so I can get pussy. If that isn't love I don't know what is." In the exact same move James and Tara both gave Jack the finger.

"You're brothers are crazy" Jax said as they all WATCHED on as James took on Kozik in the ring.

"The entire Irish population are" Tara shrugged. She knew her brother had the upper hand. They had grown up in a gym. James through a right hook followed by a jab and Kozik was falling to the floor. Tara watched as her father hugged her brother.

"Are you and your dad good?" Jax kissed Tara's shoulder. They were better than they had ever been. That isn't saying they had a perfect relationship.

"Yeah we're good."

X X X

Jax thought of all the different patches from last night . His hand ran over his kutte which lay on the chair beside his bed. This is all he ever wanted. The club was his family. He remembers watching in awe as his dad and his brothers would pull into the lot on their Harleys. He and Op would sit on the roof watching them all. From a young age a Harley and a kutte was all they wanted. Then the spitfire Tara Doyle arrived and Jax began to realise he wanted an old lady too. Tara she was wild and carefree. That was one of the first things that attracted him to her. The second thing was she understood him in many ways any other girl couldn't. She lived this life knew what it entailed. He didn't have to hide from her, didn't have to lie. Thirdly there was something hidden about her, something he wanted to find out. Tara never lay all her cards on the table.

In so many ways they were similar but there were so many things that made them different. She was a girl in his world, she didn't have the same privileges as him. Her world was a whole lot bloodier than his. Belfast was a different world to Charming. She never went into detail but he saw enough of the news to know it wasn't Charming. She said it wasn't as bad as they made it seem. The day he knew everything had changed was the day in his room after Thomas died. His body ached for her when she left. He put on a good show guarded his emotion. He wasn't so good at it since his dad left. Felt like everything was off axis. Tara and his dad were in Belfast and he was stuck in Charming.

He was in Charming with his mother and Clay while his dad was playing happy families in Ireland. The shit with his dad cut deep, like real deep. He didn't EVEN want to admit out loud how deep exactly. He held so much resentment towards him. Why didn't he take him with him? Jax knew why, Gemma. They would of had to put her 6 feet under for him to leave Charming. Jax sometimes wondered if his mother was more INVESTED in the club than the members. She loved been Queen, never wanted anything else.

"Where your head at Teller?"Jax looked down to the sparkling sleepy green eyes. He hadn't even realised she had woken up.

"In the past but I'm all good now babe."Jax hovered over her before dropping a kiss to her lips. "Morning"

"More like afternoon" Jax looked to the clock that read 1pm. It was close to six when they rolled into bed, he vaguely remembers them fucking like rabbits before passing out. Both of them being naked were another clue and if Jax had anything to do with it they'd be naked for a while more. "Not that I'm complaining not many mornings we get to sleep in." That was very true with him working in the garage and Tara working in the office they had little time together in the mornings. For the most part they stayed in the dorm. It gave them extra time in bed and it was easier to get to work.

Truth be told Jax wasn't feeling living with Clay and his Mom. There was something wrong with Clay laying in the same bed his dad did, taking his seat. He knew his father went the wrong way about everything. Jax thinks it had a lot to do with Tommy and how sick he was. It just didn't sit right that Clay was taking over everything that was JTs the club, his wife trying to play dad to him. His father wasn't dead just and ocean away. He didn't need a dad he already had one, a good one.

A good one that ran, ran from his responsibilities. It ate him up. His father had stayed behind in Belfast not coming to Charming with the majority of SAMBEL. Jax couldn't blame him for that. That shit storm didn't need to interfere with club business. "Baby we're naked in bed and you're a million miles away. You want to let me in?" Jax looked at Tara sometimes he hated how well she knew him. "I'm just thinking it doesn't matter not right now" Jax kissed his way down Tara's neck. His thoughts were only about her.

X X X

"It's been good having you all here" Tara said to her brothers and father a week later. Tara knew little of why SAMBEL had come to Charming but she thought it maybe to do with guns. She didn't bring it up, wasn't her place too.

"You stay safe lass. You come home whenever you want." McGee pulled his daughter into a hug kissing her head.

"It's only another few months and I'll be back running mayhem in Belfast." Tara two brothers ran at her nearly knocking her to the floor hugging her in a sandwich between them." Going to miss you sis." "  
>I will you miss two boys" Tara kissed both their cheeks.<p>

Tara watched as her club rolled out of TM. A sudden wave of sadness hit her. She loved Charming but Belfast was home. "You ok babe?"

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss them." Tara said as she spoke into Jax' chest. The whole visit from SAMBEL has made Jax feel uneasy. It wasn't until they rolled in he had realised that Tara had another life in Ireland. Her own club with her own members. That she had issues with her dad just like he had issues with his. They both had overbearing mothers who would die for them. Only his were all right here, except for his father, while Tara's were an ocean away. He knew he had to get her to stay, a year wasn't going to be long enough. Now he just had to give her a reason to stay.

X X X

_**So what's going to happen next?**_


End file.
